


Dance on the Balcony

by otakuashels



Series: Bits and Bobbles of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Romance, Trust, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends and lovers make personal bubbles of happiness in times of great stress</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking one shot requests

She leaned against the stone railing of the balcony, arms crossed over one another, fingers drumming soundless against the background music. A sense of temporary relief and weariness settled upon her shoulders. It was done, Celene was safe and Orlais no longer divided. She had managed to sidle away from all of the party members that wished to touch the hand of the Inquisitor, as if she really was the Herald of Andraste. Looking out into the sprawling city a sense of melancholy filled her, this place was unfamiliar to her in more ways than one. As if responding to her mental discomfort an ache of longing weighed like a stone in her breast, only seeming to grow in mass as laughter vibrated inside. Another sigh escaped her as she straightened, scratching the bridge of her nose in thought.  
She had been debating rescuing Cullen from the party as well. During her dashes in and out of the Grand Ballroom that evening she had seen his annoyance with the group of admirers that seemed to grow about him as the evening grew longer. It was amusing as the group was not only made up of women in colorful skirts and bustles, but even a few male groupies as well. She swore that in one passing she heard her ex-templar advisor claim a man had grabbed his butt. She would have to tell Josephine and Lelianna about that one, he would never live that one down.  
She almost questioned him about the incident when she had stopped momentarily to speak with him. As a side note, of momentary weakness she had asked him to save her a dance. He, to her disappointment, had shot her down immediately, only to panic and assure her that his response had become a habit from many invitations that night. In a brief moment of spite she found herself teasing him about his growing fanbase. He in return had responded that it was her attention alone that mattered. She was positive that she had left the clamor in the ballroom red as a drunken dwarf, ten times worse than the heat she felt crawling over her skin now. 

"Inquisitor?" 

"Yes?" she turned to see Dorian standing behind her, a plate in hand, extended almost as a peace offering. "Have you done something? Is someone going to complain to me?" she asked wearily, taking the plate none the less. 

"Ah! Inquisitor! Have faith in me! I know better in such a social court!" he drawled, cluthing at his chest as if wounded, a staggered step backwards adding to the melodrama. 

"Dorian" she snorted eyeing the plate "A Danish! Oh Dorian whatever you have done is totally forgotten now" she laughed eyeing the pastry with greed. Dorian definitely knew her well, sweets, specifically pastries were her weakness. 

"Just admit your love for me and all will be right in the world!" he laughed leaning against the railing as she jabbed him with her elbow. Long fingers picked up the dessert, leaving the Inquisitor silent besides a relishing groan as she tucked into the sweet. Questioning eyes found his however, as she chewed quietly.

"You seemed stressed my dear" 

"Hm?" 

"Stressed, spell it backwards and you get?"

"Um..." she swallowed but shrugged taking another bite. 

"Stressed, spelled backwards...desserts!" he answered his own question with a flare of his hands, observing his companions pause with amusement as she mulled over his evaluation. 

"Ah! That’s clever!" she gaped before turning back to the dessert "Very clever, whoever realized that first" she chewed slowly, a comfortable silence settling over the pair. Dorian was a rather talkative man, and the pair of them could chat for hours, however the silence that could occasionally fall between them was never one of discomfort. It was comforting, relaxing,something she reveled in amongst the chaos. "Thank you Dorian" she nodded prior to popping the last bite into her mouth. 

"AH" he snorted watching her from the corner of his eye "Remind me next time that I should bring you two. Maybe you'll be able to breathe by the time you get to the second one" he dodged at her exclamation of offense and her slap at his arm. "I jest! I jest Inquisitor!" 

"Dorian! What did I say about calling me Inquisitor! I told you call me-" 

"Uh uh" he interrupted her "We are at a formal gathering right now remember? In public everyone is to address you by your title for political reasons" 

"Aye" she muttered in annoyance. It made perfect sense to why this was the procedure. She had no solid arguments for Lelianna when the spymaster had brought it up. Did not mean that she had to like it though. "Dorian?" 

"Yes?" 

"Do you think that I made the right decision?" she asked quietly. 

"I will have to keep my opinions to myself Inquisitor" his response firm " though you can evaluate the evening all you want but do you believe that there was a black and white answer? A right and wrong?" 

"Well...no. There are just so many factors in all of it!" her eyes turned to him filled with panic. 

"My Inquisitor I believe that you have answered your own question" he nodded, watching as a look of understanding began to spread over her expression. Leaning back against the railing, arms folded and legs crossed he shrugged "That is always a question you should ask yourself along with anything else you ask of yourself" he added. 

"That does make sense I suppose" turning back to the sky the Inquisitor leaned against her companion, pressing her cheek against his upper arm as silence once again settled around them like a comforting woolen blanket. For several moments the pair remained silent, content with their current situation, yet as always silence must be broken. 

"A glass of wine?" Dorian arched an eyebrow at her, smiling when she tossed him a happy smile with a nod. She had no desire to re-enter the ballroom for it would take hours for her to make it to a servant. It would be like bees to a hive upon her entry. 

" I will return momentarily" he pushed himself off the wall and with a bow turned heal and braved the throng of bodies once more. The inquisitor found herself returning to her previous position, this time however with a lighter load upon her shoulders, a happy belly and a sugar coated mouth. Talks with Dorian went two ways; with a single statement he could guide her thoughts to solid ground or rip it out from beneath her feet with fluid judgment. It could be quite vexing at times, though, it had been her saving grace many times as well. 

"Inquisitor" the title came again, this time a statement. 

"Ah Commander Cullen" she smiled as the man as he approached her. She had to admit, as she looked over the man, out of her whole group he certainly filled out the uniform the best. 

"here you are everyone has been looking for you. Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright" the blonde haired man approached her, leaning next her in a comfortable position.

"I'm just worn out. Tonight has been very long " she sighed turning her face towards him with a half smile. 

"For all of us, I am glad it's all over. I know it's foolish but I was worried for you tonight" a large hand rested against her shoulder in a comforting motion. Her fingers brushed against his in a silent thank you. "I may never have another chance like this so I must ask" At the torso Cullen turned towards the doors leading out onto the terrace in brief contemplation. A smile lifted his cheeks as he pushed off the railing to back a few steps away from her. Words failed the Inquisitor as she turned in questioning. Bending at the waist he extended his hand towards her "May I have this dance Milady?" 

"I-" she beamed placing her smaller hand in his "I thought that you didn't dance" 

"I can make an exception this once" his chuckle vibrating his chest as he pulled her to him, one hand settling in the small of her back, the other folding about her own.  
"So far so good" she laughed as they fell into a simple waltz, taking no heed of the tempo of the music that reached their ears. They danced to their own tune, very appropriate for members of their order. "So how many admirers have you gathered this evening?" she teased as he swung her around. 

"Ughh please no reminders" he groaned, head dropping back in defeat "Tonight was nearly unbearable. If I knew just how tedious Orlesian Court really was I would have sent someone in my place" 

"Ah it can't be all bad" she laughed "I found parts of the evening very intriguing." 

"Ah..well I guess not all of the evening was bad" pushing his forehead against hers in response to her small hum of approval. The pair swayed in unison, happy in their private moment. 

"We have a long road ahead of us" she sighed, the tension refusing to leave her shoulders despite the peace of the moment. 

"Ah, yes you are right above that Inquisitor" Cullen sighed "But for now, let's take a break from the evening" 

"Of course Commander" she smiled, welcoming the warmth of his mouth as it pressed against her own briefly. She kissed him back with added pressure, pleased when his mouth opened beneath her questioning, breath mingling at a whole new level. The hand upon her back pushing her as close as clothing would allow. Excited energy blossomed between pressed bodies, teetering on the edge of realms unexplored. A gasp of hesitation spilled from the male as a female hand fisted into his hair, urging and questioning all at once. Soft kisses ended the heat that began to escalate between the pair as the blond male pulled back. Two pairs of eyes locked, filled with understanding, no anger or hurt shared between them. 

"We still are in public of sorts" Cullen began in explanation

"Worried what the men would say" she teased tapping his jaw before laying her head against his shoulder. 

"Gossip travels through the barracks like wildfire" 

"And you would like our private affairs to remain just that. Private" she quoted, laughing at his grunt of helplessness. "Oh Cullen it is fine. Just the way we are now...right now I would not have it any other way" 

"Perfect" he murmured, cheek pressed against the crown of her head, a lazy blanket of content settling over them as the parties volume carried on. A glint of moonlight against metal caught the Inquisitor's eye. The smile filled with contentment lifted higher in appreciation and a different kind of love. On the banister opposite them sat two goblets, filled to the brim with wine. She was loved, in many, many ways.


End file.
